wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Time! (1998 video)
"Wiggle Time (re-recording)" is a re-recording over the original Wiggle Time. It was the first video to be re-shot. They have done a few re-recording songs on the video. See the song list to see which songs weren't re-recorded. The video was re-released in 2012 in US and Canada by NCircle Entertainment. Song List #Get Ready to Wiggle #Here Comes A Bear* #Captain Feathersword* #Uncle Noah's Ark* #Ponies* #Dorothy the Dinosaur #Whenever I Hear This Music #Henry the Octopus #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #I Love It When It Rains* #Quack Quack #Marching Along #Dorothy's Birthday Party #LIVE From The Wiggles Big Show Wave the Wags/Five Little Ducks/Wiggly Medley Songs marked * weren't re-recorded. Deleted Songs #Sing A Song Of Polly #Dancing Ride Plot A clock is shown infront like the Lyrick Studios' Trailers until it rings until the video title shows. The Wiggles, Greg Page, Murray Cook and Anthony Field, introduce themselves except for Jeff Fatt because he is fallen asleep. The Wiggles have to wake him up. Greg remarks that Jeff is always falling asleep. At the count of 3, we'll wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff is awake. Anthony says "Are you awake now, Jeff?" and he said yes. and now it's time to Wiggle! Let's all wiggle, everybody! *'Song 1': Get Ready to Wiggle Greg introduces the next song about a bear, a kangaroo, a snake, and a wombat. At the end of the song let's all give a growl like a scary bear. *'Song 2 ': Here Comes a Bear* Greg is introducing the next segment when Captain Feathersword comes behind each of the Wiggles and tickles them with his feathersword. Anthony introduces Captain Feathersword. Greg tells Captain Feathersword, "No more tickling," but Captain Feathersword tickles Greg with his feathersword again after he resumes his speech. This repeats a few times. Greg tells Captain Feathersword no more tickling, and Captain Feathersword says, "We should do a pirate dance then." The Wiggles repeat "A pirate dance!" in unison, and Captain Feathersword says "Let's all do a pirate dance together." *'Song 3': Captain Feathersword* Murray introduces the next song about a man who lived a long, long, time ago who was Uncle Noah. He had to save some animals from a flood so he built a boat and he called it an Noah's Ark. Murray then does the animal noies which are the duck, cow, roster, cat, goat and the donkey (But not the pig). And so he askes everyone if they can come aboard onto Uncle Noah's Ark with the Wiggles. *'Song 4': Uncle Noah's Ark* Jeff is painting something that he saw on Farmer Brown's farm. He takes the picture and shows it. It's a pony. *'Song 5': Ponies* Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur. She's green, she's got yellow spots, she wears a large floppy hat, but best of all, she loves to eat roses. Dorothy also loves to sing, she goes "Romp Bomp a Chomp." Anthony opens and closes his hands. "Can you sing it with us? Let's try. Romp bomp a chomp." Here's the song about the first time they met Dorothy the Dinosaur. *'Song 6': Dorothy the Dinosaur *'Song 7': Whenever I Hear This Music Jeff is being a octopus with another blue-violet shirt over him. He asks if you know what he is and he is an octopus. And then he tells thats its just him. And then he tells that he has a friend who is a octopus who is Henry the Octopus. *'Song 8': Henry the Octopus The Wiggles are having a teddy bears picnic and Greg says that they know a song about teddy bears and say if everyone can sing and do the actions with them. *'Song 9': Rock-a-Bye Your Bear *'Magic Greg' Magic Greg has a hat and a cape. He puts away his magic wand. Greg has a picture book, but as he flips through the pages, there aren't any pictures. Let's take another look just to make sure. He flips through them again, but no pictures. He asks if you could help him do some magic to put some pictures in there? Great. Everyone get out their magic pencils in their pocket, and draw some pictures in the air for him. Then throw the pictures in the coloring book. He flips through the book and now there are a bunch of drawings. Wow! Well done! Now let's put some color in those pictures. Rub some color from your clothes (Greg rubs the side of his shirt) and then throw them at the book. Take a look now. Greg flips through the book but there's no color. Greg ponders and then realizes he forgot to use his magic wand, which he pulls out. How silly. Let's try one more time. Greg has the audience rub the color on their clothes and throw the color at the book. Greg waves the wand, and at the count of 3, says "Abracadabra." He then flips through the book and there is color on the drawings. Fantastic. Now give yourselves a really big clap. Well done. Jeff is with Emma and Jessie and paint by using droppers. Jeff says to watch the paint come out of the dropper and says that it looks like rain. *'Song 11': I Love it When it Rains* Anthony and Greg introduce Captain Feathersword, who says "Ahoy there, me hearties" while swinging his feathersword but it flies in the air and lands on the ground. He tries again but the same thing happens. On the third try the sword hits him in the head and he falls to the ground. They ask Captain if he's alright, and Captain replies he's a bit quackers. Anthony and Greg imitate him saying "quack quack". Captain asks what about "cock-a-doodle-doo." They can do that too. Now we can all quack quack and cock-a-doodle-doo together. *'Song 12': Quack Quack Greg leads Murray and a line of kids and the other Wiggles. The kids are holding presents. Greg says he and the others are going to Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party. You can come too! *'Song 13': Marching Along The Wiggles do a birthday song for Dorothy but with different lyrics. *'Song 14': Dorothy's Birthday Party The credits come up with dancing clips from the video and background music of "Henry's Dance". Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Wiggle Video *Paul Paddick as Elves *Edward Rooke as Santa Clause Voices Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy the Dinosaur's voice Mic Conway - Wags the Dog's voice Jeff Fatt - Henry the Octopus's voice Also Featuring *Paul Field as Dog Catcher and Father Duck *Leanne Halloran as Officer Beaples Dancing Children *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Joseph Field *Clare Field *Sian Ryan *Emma Ryan The Young Children and Adults *Dominic Field *Cieli Moore *Tara Fitzgerald *Josephine Perez *Thomas Holloway *Sophie Holloway *Christopher Powell *Ned Pike *Freya Pike *Meg Munro-Cook *Georgia Munro-Cook *Michelle Page *Blaine Page *Madison Page *Pauline Field *Sophie Jones *Karen Smith *Paula Dunn Release Dates Australia - April 13, 1998 United States - August 1, 2000 United Kingdom - June 20, 1999 Gallery See here Slideshow wiggle time-US.jpg|US - VHS cover DorothytheDinosaurin1998PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in promo picture WiggleTime!-UKCover.JPG|UK Cover 0 (36).jpg|Wiggle Time ( re-recording) DVD Cover 0 (34).jpg|Wiggle Time (re-recording) / Magical Adventure A Wiggly Movie UK DVD Cover 0 (31).jpg|Wiggle Time (re-recording) 2012 NCircle DVD Cover 0 (38).jpg|Wiggle Time (re-recording) DVD Cover Back and Front Trivia *Some people (not Daniel Celano or Jacob Bergman) in the United States, United Kingdom, Canada or any other country (not Australia) think that this is the only version of this video *This video "Wiggle Time" and "Yummy Yummy" were re-filmed at the same time after the TV Series because of a blue sky backdrop. *The original and re-recorded verses for "Whenever I Hear This Music" were switched around for this version. *"Quack, Quack)" finally gets its music video debut. *And now, from this video onwards, Captain Feathersword is now wearing black pants with silver lines between instead of dark blue jeans with light blue lines between because they're the same ones as the Wiggles' pairs. *Jeff's keyboard is seen in the prologue for "Quack, Quack" because Jeff is nowhere to be seen, not even Murray with the yellow Takamine acoustic guitar. *In the deleted song Sing A Song Of Polly, Anthony plays the tin whistle and Greg plays the glockenspeil. *Sing A Song Of Polly was considered to be brought back to this version of Wiggle Time but was cut out along with another deleted song (Dancing Ride) and a deleted prologue for a song (Whenever I Hear This Music) *As mentioned above, the remake also features three concert songs: Wave To Wags, Five Little Ducks, and Wiggly Medley. *The live songs were shot in the The Wiggles Big Show in 1998. *In one shot of Dorothy's Birthday Party, you can see part of the set. *This is one of the times The Wiggles don't even say goodbye at the end. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Re-recorded Category:1998 Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Videos that have Crocman Projects logo Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:1998 DVDs Category:Videos